


Another Woman's Husband

by CameraObscura



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Break up sex, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameraObscura/pseuds/CameraObscura
Summary: What if Rosie had suspected Jack of having an affair with Miss Fisher while they were still a couple living together. What if Phryne had actively tried to seduce a married Jack?





	1. The Cocktail Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am brand-new to this fandom. Well, to be honest I've been obsessively reading all your works for about a year or so. I feel a bit guilty that I've never clicked a single kudos to let you all know that there was someone out in the void loving all your writings. It has taken me this long to build up the nerve to try my hand at creative writing. I let my invitation to the site sit in my inbox for 4 months. I'm not an experienced writer, only a voracious reader; however, I am well versed in Phrack. Please bear with me while I learn the ropes. I hope I can bring you some enjoyment like you all have brought me.

Jack stood at the bar when he saw her walk in swanning about in shimmering silver. He watched her extend her arms behind as a valet helped remove her mink. It threw her into a gorgeous silhouette backlit by candlelight causing his breath to hitch. He was too aware of his circumstance to allow his face to react, his wife and father-in-law/superior standing mere feet away from him, but he reveled in the momentary joy of seeing her. Every sense was heightened with her now in the room.

"Hello, Jack!"

"Miss Fisher, I didn't know you knew our host."

"My Aunt Prudence's bridge partner."

"Of course."

Rosie watched as her husband spoke to a beautiful woman in silver. She suspected this was the infamous Miss Fisher. An introduction she would have.

"Jack, dear, are you going to introduce me?" Rosie sidled up to her husband with a possessive arm and a polite countenance that didn't quite extend to friendliness.

"Rosie, this is Miss Fisher, lady detective. I believe you know her aunt through your charity work. Prudence Stanley."

"Why, yes, of course!" Turning to look at Phryne, "I know you by reputation. The society pages were very excited about Melbourne's London transplant."

Phryne couldn't be sure, but she felt more than saw judgement. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Robinson."

"Oh! Do call me Rosie seeing as you're on such friendly terms with my husband." She looked past Phryne into the crowd when she was summoned by her father. "Do excuse me, Father needs rescuing!"

"No date tonight, Miss Fisher? I would think you would want to feed your fans of the society pages!"

With a non-committal shake of her head, "There was someone I wanted to bring, but he was unavailable."

Jack's lips imperceptibly pursed as if there was a clue to find and tilted his head in the adorable way of his. Jack felt jealous. He knew he had no right. He had no claim to Miss Fisher's affections. He was a married man, after all. It was not a happy one, Rosie seemed disappointed by Jack's lack of ambition. She blamed him for not yet being a mother, though not for lack of trying. They always had crackling chemistry even when they were fighting. Especially when they were fighting. Jack loved Rosie and wanted to give her everything she wanted, but nothing was ever enough. She seemed to actively choose unhappiness. He long ago gave up trying to make her happy. Now, he simply tried to avoid conflict. But Jack had made a commitment. No matter how desperately in love he had fallen for the women left standing in front of him, he would never give into the temptation. He was a man in love with two women, one who withheld her love and one who couldn't possibly love him, merely a dour police officer. Lust. He was certain she lusted after him, but he didn't think it in her nature to crave commitment or love. He was hopelessly miserable, so he took pleasure where he could in the quiet hour over morning coffee, in his garden, on his bicycle, in his library. And when those failed to bring pleasure there was always whiskey.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What man would have something better to do than dance with the Honorable Phryne Fisher?"

"A married one," she delivered with a seriously smoldering eye intended to leave no ambiguity to her meaning. She was gunning for Jack. His breath hitched. He broke eye contact, turning his head to the side. He took a long pull on his champagne, draining the glass. When he looked back across the room he saw Rosie watching them.


	2. Let No Man Put Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne names what she wants.

The next time Phryne entered the police station Hugh tried to intervene."Miss! Miss! I don't think the Inspector is accepting visitors."

To no avail, Phryne chose not to heed the warning that Jack might not want to be interrupted. He was sternly focused on some paperwork when his office door opened. 

"Ah, Miss Fisher. As you are disregarding my request for peace, how can I be of service?" 

"Don't be grumpy, Jack! I've come to solve your murder." She went on to explain how the victim was killed by his father-in-law after he found the him cheating with his much, much younger wife, the victim's 32-year-old mother-in-law. "It's all so very Henry James!"

"It's always love or money. Affairs can be deadly."

Phryne's eyebrow raised and her mouth smirked, "Maybe that's the thrill."

"A marriage is still a marriage. Let no man put asunder and what not." Phryne didn't respond, only looked at him. Jack folded his hands in his lap and watched her face.

After a long pause she began seriously, "At best marriage is imminent domain over women. At worst it is enslavement. Since 1918 I've lived according to my own moral compass. I try to leave my lovers better than I found them, but I adhere to no social constructs. I am not ashamed to name what and who I want." By the time she ended her speech she was on Jack's side of the desk looking down on his upturned face. She held his chin up delicately rubbing with her thumb, the feel of his chin satisfyingly rough like sand. This gorgeous man would drive her to distraction. She had to have him. "I name thee."

"Phryne." He felt the air leave his lungs. "I can't. Goddamnit, I'm not someone who breaks my word. And this. This is torture. The teasing. The temptation. I can't continue a professional partnership with all this WANT in me. This has to stop."

"Us? What you and I are?"

"What are we?" 

"Partners. Friends. I don't know. More maybe? It's just US. It's what we do. You want to end this?"

"I don't want to. I need to. Please. You have to go." He whispered his plea, "Just let me be, Phryne." 

"Alright. If that's what you want." She put her hands on his lapels one last time, "Goodbye, Jack." She walked out the door without looking back. That night she got very drunk. Very drunk indeed.


	3. The Morning Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie names what she wants.

Two days later Rosie was reading the morning newspaper when Jack's eye caught on a photo of Phryne in the society pages. She was featured elegantly draped on an obscenely rich aristocrat and Jack's jaw clenched a moment. It was a reaction not missed by an observant Rosie who, while absentmindedly stirring sugar into her tea, took a jab at Jack. "When I've moved in with my sister next week you won't have to pretend away jealousy at your girlfriend's dalliances. At least not at the breakfast table."

"Rosie, you're trying to provoke me. And it won't work. Just like every other empty threat has failed to get a rise out of me."

"I assure you, this is not an empty threat. I AM moving in Elizabeth. Father has been trying to talk me out of It, but he is resigned that I've made my choice. After the appropriate amount of time I will begin divorce proceedings on the grounds of abandonment. I will spare your reputation the embarrassment of infidelity claims."

"Infidelity!"

"I have seen the way you look at Miss Fisher. Don't insult my intelligence or doubt my observational skills. I've heard the gossip about your close partnership. Honestly, I'm relieved to finally have justification to leave you. I wish to salvage what's left of my child bearing years. I simply can't go on living like this."

He was stunned silent while the anger brewed. The irony was just too much to bear. He stood up from the table so suddenly his chair fell over. He leaned over invading her personal space, gripping the table edge for self-control. "Do what you will, Rosie. Divorce me. Besmirch me. But don't you ever say I didn't honor my vows. I love you. Truth be told, it's been many years since I've like you, but I will always love you. I never stepped out on our marriage. Not in France. Not will Miss Fisher. She made her advances plain, but I never acted on them because of you, because of what we are. And now it turns out nobility pays off in divorce. I should have fucked her."

Rosie reached up to slap Jack's face when he caught her wrist, pulling her to her feet. Her pupils dilated. She was angry, but aroused, like she always got. He spun their bodies around and pushed her flat up against the wall. He held her wrist above her head. Her free hand already yanking the back of his singlet. His mouth was hot on hers. They stripped each other with feral energy. Jack took her from behind over the breakfast table. She came hard and loud with filthy taunts. His eyes fell on the photograph in the newspaper and he felt no guilt when the thought of Phryne pushed him over the edge. He pulled out in time to spill his seed on Rosie's back. He angrily wanted to deny her that final opportunity  
at having his baby.


	4. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack names what he wants.

it was a month before Phryne and Jack came across one another at a crime scene. When the case was closed and they debriefed over a nightcap, Phryne and Jack quickly fell back into step. He resumed his place leaning at the mantle. She hugged her knees with a whiskey in her hands. At a lull in the conversation, Jack mentioned that Rosie had moved in with her sister and that divorce was inevitable. Phryne stood and took the now empty rocks glass from his hands for a refill. Their fingers slowly grazed, their eyes locked. When she finally turned towards the bar he said in a low voice, "She accused me of having an affair with you."

"That's ironic."

"Yes. It is. Or maybe it's not. Her instinct was correct. I have developed rather strong feelings for you." 

"Sounds serious." 

"It is." 

Phryne asked over her shoulder,"How do you feel now?"

His eyes looked up searching, "Sad. Mad. Mostly relief."

Phryne delivered the glass. Her eyes held him grounded, "I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"I am only sorry you're in pain. I'm not sorry for wanting you. Surely that makes me terrible, but am I worse for coveting another woman's husband or for not caring that I covet a woman's husband?"

"Phryne."

"Where does that leave us now, Jack? What kind of partners are we to be? What kind of dance are we to do? Perhaps a do-se-do?"

"I think we're a waltz, Miss Fisher." His voice was dangerously low.

"A waltz is slow and close."

"I'll try to stay in step all the same." He whispered in her ear. 

Jack put his hand on the nape of her neck and looked into her eyes before dropping his gaze to her parted lips. A powder keg of emotion exploded. Their kiss was frenzied and heated, the result of too much resistance without relief. In no time Phryne had pushed down his jacket. Her hands were undoing the buttons on his waistcoat. "I want you so bad," his voice rough with emotion. They kissed their way backwards to the chaise. With unsurprising grace, he sat down and pulled her to his lap. Her legs straddled him. Jack's large hands had pushed up her dress, exposing creamy thighs. She slipped the straps of her dress down exposing bare breasts which he wantonly nibbled. She held him there by his hair ensuring both breasts received equal attention. When she let go, she unfastened his trousers. He pushed down his smalls exposing a throbbing cock. She raised up and circled over the top of his shaft to position him to her entrance, which was already damp. He held her firmly by both arms to still her. "It's okay, I have in my device." Letting go of all hesitation and inhibition, he slipped inside her and it felt like tumblers inside a safe lock falling into place. They explored each other's bodies. It all felt so right. He brought his hand under her dress, his thumb rubbing her sensitive spot while she speared herself. "Yes, Jack! Oh God, yes. You feel so good!" When he felt her internal walls squeeze, he laid her down on her back making her breasts bounce, pounding her relentlessly.

"Phryne! I have wanted you for so long."

"You have me, Jack. I'm yours." When she locked her legs around his waist, the position thoroughly finished him. He collapsed on top of her and tried to orient himself in this new world he had found.


End file.
